


The Magical Glory Hole(s)

by w_x_2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Docking, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all begins with a pinkie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magical Glory Hole(s)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 5th day of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2014.

They had heard about _it_ around second year, _it_ was supposed to appear when the two persons either side of the wall wanted the same thing.

 

They had been together when they had heard a fellow sixth year discussing it with his friend, telling them how _it_ had appeared on the wall and he’d had the time of his life.

 

But that had been so long ago, and they had both tried it with no results.

 

That day though, when they had both –unlike the other times where it had been only one of them– gone into the stalls with the same intentions –to reach a happy ending, even if alone– unaware that the other was there, _it_ had appeared for them too.

 

 _It_ was a hole on the wall separating two of the many cubicles on the third floor of the boys' toilets.

 

“Uh,” slipped out of George's mouth as he saw the hole appear out of the corner of his eye.

 

There was a clearing of a throat from the other stall making George's eyes open wide in shock and then there was _nothing_.

 

 _Shit._ Yes, George had been thinking about being with someone, but.

 

Well, his excuses died there. Because he remembered what their colleague had said. That it was mutual, as in the other person also wanted it, wanted _him_.

 

And shit, if that's true, then George knows who is on the other side of the wall. Because there's only one person he wants.

 

And that person is Fred. His twin.

 

Which means Fred wants him.

 

And surely Fred will have followed the same thought process and concluded that it's George on the other side.

 

Slowly, a finger comes through the hole, a pinkie, and George doesn't know what to do.

 

What should he do? He's still hard, and his cock is still in his hand. And his twin has just offered his pinkie like they do when they need or want to give some comfort so that they can link their pinkies.

 

Well, that answers that for him. He reaches out with his free hand and interlaces his own pinkie with his twin's.

 

Fred begins to retract his finger from the hole but keeps George's with his, and his hand only gets stuck in the hole for a moment before the hole becomes wider and big enough for their hands to interlace.

 

And then, because he has nothing to lose, George presses himself against the wall, and presses his cock by the side of their clasped hands until the hole gives in and becomes larger and then Fred is doing the same on his side, pressing his cock against George's and they both get the same idea to wrap their hands around both cocks.

 

It's strange at first but they work it out with no verbal communication, just the giving and the taking.

 

And George wasn't this hard before but he is now, his foreskin moves with the movement of their hands over both their cocks until Fred gabs his hand and makes him take it away.

 

George does so, confusedly, but then he feels it, Fred's hand rolling his foreskin all the way back and then pressing their tips together and slowly, slowly, he can feel Fred's foreskin, until Fred moves their cocks so that the heads are tip to tip and he stretches his foreskin enough to cover both their cockheads.

 

George puts his hands on the wall by his side and wishes he could touch Fred, and the wall gives in, opens up two holes directly under his hands and his hands fall through until he searches out any of Fred's skin. He grabs both of Fred's shoulders and runs his hands up over them, up to his neck and around, over through his hair. And then one hand goes around the side of Fred's neck and the other on his face until he can press two fingers against Fred's lips which Fred happily accepts and allows in.

 

George dips in the fingers, rubs them over twin lips and then dips them in again to the middle of Fred's tongue. Fred sucks around them and George swears he can feel it in his cock. His cock that is all cosy with Fred's with his twin's foreskin rubbing over them both. Suddenly he can feel his balls being caressed and realizes that the hole must have opened up further to allow space for Fred's other hand.

 

He open his legs further and Fred moves his hand further back, finds his pucker and rubs over the entrance which makes George moan.

 

Fred pushes his mouth forward and George can feel his fingers being take in further and further, and at last he pushes them in all the way until he can feel the back of Fred's throat and Fred swallowing around him.

 

That feeling combined with Fred pushing into his ass with a single finger has him spilling into the crease between Fred's cock and his foreskin, wetting them both as pleasure rushes through his veins.

 

Fred pumps his hips, not allowing George to back up and still rubs over George's sensitive cock. George can feel Fred moaning around his fingers so he adds another, straight to the back of his twin's throat as he moves the hand grasping Fred's neck a bit so that he can press his thumb against Fred's Adam's Apple which has Fred moaning and tensing, further coating them in come as he too orgasms.

 


End file.
